Late Autumn
by Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung
Summary: /Dia akhirnya pergi. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun juga meninggalkan kebutaannya. Ia sudah sembuh sekarang. Ia bisa melihat Kyuhyun sekarang./ KyuMin. Genderswitch. SONGFICT from Late Autumn - Cho Kyuhyun. Mind to RnR?


**Late Autumn**

by

**Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer::** They're not mine nor even wish. The song are Kyuhyun's and the plot are mine :)

**Pair::** Kyuhyun X Sungmin

**Genre::** Angst & Hurt/Comfort

**Warnings::** **SONGFICT**, Genderswitch, **OOC**, Typo(**s**), Gaje, Abal, Ancur, pokoknya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Hope ya like it :) ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi secara perlahan menampakkan diri. Memberi kesempatan sang Raja matahari untuk tampil di ufuk timur. Menusuk gumpalan kabut dengan bias-bias tegas cahayanya. Dan kelamaan hangat mulai menyelimuti bumi. Mencairkan kebekuan dalam pekatnya kabut.

Seorang _namja_ berjalan pelan dari kamar mandi di kamarnya. Disaat seharusnya ia masih terlelap dalam balutan selimut tebalnya, ia malah tengah berkutat dalam _closet walk in_ miliknya.

_Namja_ berambut kecoklatan itu terlihat begitu serius memilah mantel yang menggantung rapi. Tetesan-tetesan air terlihat menjatuhkan diri dari sejumput rambut di pelipisnya. Iris bening _obsidian_nya menatap satu per satu mantel mahal itu.

Pilihannya jatuh pada sebuah mantel berwarna biru gelap. Ia lalu memilih kemeja biru muda yang ditindih _sweater_ biru tua sebagai dalamannya. Ia juga menyambar sepasang sarung tangan berwarna senada. Dengan _jeans _hitam dan sepatu _skate_ kebiruan melengkapi penampilannya.

Ia berdiri di hadapan sebuah cermin tinggi. Menatap refleksi dirinya dari ujung sepatu hingga kepalanya. Ia menyeringai. Seperti biasa, ia terlihat tampan.

Ia beranjak menuju nakas di sisi tempat tidurnya. Mengambil sebuah ponsel yang tergeletak di sana dan dompet di laci kedua. Kemudian melangkah pergi menuju pintu kamarnya. Ketukan sepatunya terdengar menggema di sepanjang ia melangkah.

Senyuman terhias begitu menawan di paras tampannya. Tak ada yang tahu. Bagaimana perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I opened the closet.**__**  
**__**A few clothes caught my eyes.**__**  
**__**Although I thought it was a little early, I wore them.**__**  
**__**Standing in front of the mirror, I look the same as back then.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Setiap mata menatapnya kagum sekaligus heran. Tentu aneh. Sepertinya _namja_ ini mengenakan pakaian musim dinginnya terlalu dini. Hari ini masih musim gugur. Belum masuk hitungan musim dingin pun. Apakah _namja_ ini sedang sakit, hingga ia memutuskan memakai pakaian hangat berlebih?

Setidaknya itu lah yang berputar dalam benak setiap orang yang memandangnya. Dengan kerutan di dahi dan tatapan ingin tahu, mereka terlihat begitu heran.

Namun, bukan Cho Kyuhyun namanya jika ia mengindahkan mereka. Sudah jadi kebiasaannya bersikap tak peduli pada sekitar. Ia punya dunianya sendiri untuk diperhatikan. Dan selain dunianya, ia tak butuh yang lain.

Hembusan napas terhempas dari sela bibir tipisnya. Menyebabkan sedikit uap bergumpal di hadapan wajahnya. Dingin. Dan ia suka.

Mungkin ia memang aneh. Menyukai hal yang tak lazim. Tapi, iya. Ia menyukai dingin hanya karena seseorang pernah menyebut dirinya bersikap dingin. Aneh, memang. Jika mengingat ia adalah tipe orang yang tak peduli pada sekitar, lalu mengapa ia peduli pada ucapan seseorang yang menyebutnya dingin? Uh, _well_, atau sebut saja mengejeknya.

Kembali seringai manis terukir begitu sempurna. Membuat beberapa _yeojya_ yang berpapasan sedikit merona menatapnya. Mereka hanya tidak tahu, _namja_ ini tidak sedang tersenyum pada mereka. Namun pada dunianya. Dunia tempat mataharinya selalu bersinar tanpa pernah tenggelam. Bahkan dimusim paling dingin sekali pun.

_**.**_

_**.**__**I liked it more because it was cold.**__**  
**__**The sun is setting on the streets.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Langkahnya terhenti. Menatap mesin penjual minuman otomatis di depan dengan tatapan sendu. Tidak. Ia tak boleh bersedih. Bukankah ia sudah berjanji untuk tak bersedih lagi?

Ia pun mendekatkan dirinya pada mesin itu. Dengan wajah datar namun pandangan mata tetap meninggalkan jejak sendu, ia menempelkan telapak tangannya pada kaca mesin itu. Dingin. Bahkan sarung tangan yang ia kenakan seolah tak menghalangi dingin untuk menusuk kulit tangannya.

'_Ini kah yang kau rasakan dulu?_'

Hatinya berbisik pelan. Berbicara entah pada siapa. Tersisip rindu yang begitu pekat dalam dingin yang merasukinya. Dan ia tercekat. Hampir saja ia menangis. Tidak. Ia tak boleh menangis. Tak boleh lagi.

Ia memasukkan uang koin ke lubang mesin. Memilih satu jenis kopi dari belasan macam minuman hangat yang terpampang. Dan gelas kopi itu menggelinding pada lubang pengambilan di bagian bawah mesin. Membuatnya harus merunduk demi menjeput kopi pahit itu.

Benar. Kopi hitam tanpa pemanis telah menjadi pilihan utamanya beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Sebenarnya ia bukan lah seorang _namja_ yang membenci sesuatu yang manis atau apa. Ia hanya merasa, pahit cocok untuk dirinya saat ini.

Dibukanya penutup gelas plastik itu. Menghirup aroma khas kopi pahit tanpa campuran pemanis. Ah, rasanya ia seolah kembali pada saat itu. Dan mau tak mau, sebuah senyuman kembali mampir di bibir tipisnya.

'_**Klinting~**_'

Seketika kepalanya tertoleh pada asal suara. Sebuah toko pakaian dengan bel menggantung di atas pintu masuknya.

Kaki-kakinya melangkah. Mendekati kaca _display_ yang menampilkan beberapa setelan musim dingin. Yah, mengingat sebentar lagi musim dingin akan menjelang, kebanyakan toko berlomba-lomba menjual setelan musim dingin terbaik mereka.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The coffee scent brings me to that time.**__**  
**__**When I was looking at winter clothes through the shop window.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Matanya kembali sendu. genggaman tangan pada gelas kopinya mengerat. Ia ingat saat-saat itu. Pandangannya teralih untuk menunduk. Menatap apa-apa yang kini ia kenakan. Setelan musim dingin ini, dulu ia beli di sini. Tapi bukan ia yang memilihnya.

Seorang _yeojya_ cantik berparas imut yang memilihkannya. Seorang _yeojya_ yang bahkan tak punya banyak waktu untuk mengenalnya lebih dalam. Seorang _yeojya_ dengan penuh kekurangan yang memendam begitu banyak kelebihan.

Lee Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terlihat memejamkan kedua matanya. Kemudian memutuskan beranjak dari hadapan kaca _display_. Ia melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya menuju taman di ujung jalan.

Sebuah kursi besi panjang telah menunggunya seperti biasa. Menanti untuk ditemani. Menghabiskan detik-detik berlalu menjelang musim dingin. Hanya untuk mengenang Lee Sungmin. _Yeojya_nya. Cinta pertamanya... dan yang terakhir untuknya.

_**.**_

_**.**__**Yes, it was you that brought me out of there. **__**  
**__**You closely held my hand that was in my pocket.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Flashback**

.

Kedua alisnya bertautan. Mengernyit heran menatap _yeojya_ di hadapannya. "_Noona,_ apa yang kau lakukan?"

Seorang _yeojya _menoleh padanya. "_Nde_?" Ia menatap lurus pada Kyuhyun.

Kembali Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi. "Kau sedang apa? Kenapa hanya berdiri di depan mesin penjual minuman? Kalau tak berniat membeli sesuatu, bisa bergeser sedikit? Aku mau beli kopi." Terselip nada ketus, namun Kyuhyun tak peduli. Ia bahkan tidak peduli jika _yeojya_ di hadapannya ini adalah _yeojya_ yang sangat cantik sekali pun.

"Ah, jadi ini mesin penjual minuman ya?" _Yeojya_ itu tersenyum.

Kyuhyun tersentak. Ia menatap _yeojya_ itu baik-baik. Menatap kedua matanya yang terus memandang lurus ke depan. Di tengah iris kedua _hazel_nya yang begitu indah, terdapat setitik putih. Ia... buta?

"Kacanya terasa dingin. Tapi minuman di dalamnya tetap hangat. Hebat ya?"

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya.

_Yeojya_ itu tersenyum manis menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca mesin minuman. Ia memandang seolah ia bisa melihat refleksi dirinya. Lalu kemudian tangannya yang tadi menempel pada kaca, ia turunkan. "Silahkan." Ia menoleh sekilas sambil tersenyum pada Kyuhyun dan kemudian berbalik menjauh. Sebuah tongkat lipat sebagai penunjuk jalan menjadi penuntunnya. Ternyata benar. Ia buta.

Sedikit perasaan tak enak terselip dalam sanubari Kyuhyun. Biar bagaimana pun ia telah bersikap buruk pada orang yang 'kekurangan'. Lalu sebuah ide muncul dari benaknya. "_Noona_!" Panggilnya.

_Yeojya_ itu terlihat celingukan beberapa saat. Masih menatap sekitarnya dengan pandangan lurus. "Kau memanggilku?" Tanyanya saat Kyuhyun telah berada di sisinya.

"Ah, maaf telah bersikap seperti tadi. Kau mau ke mana? Biar ku antar, _noona_." Dengan tenangnya ia berucap. Karena telah terbiasa, tanpa sadar nada bicaranya terdengar datar.

_Yeojya_ itu terdiam sesaat. Lalu kemudian sebuah senyuman —yang Kyuhyun yakin mampu membuat seluruh dunia bertekuk lutut di hadapannya— terkembang begitu sempurna. Bibir sintal berwarna pink itu membentuk hati yang begitu cantik. Menambah nilai rupawan dari parasnya.

Kyuhyun hanya berdiri terkesima. Seluruh dunia seolah berhenti. Seolah ia telah menemukan dunia baru untuk ia tinggali. Dunia paling indah pada senyuman _yeojya_ ini.

"Aku pikir kau orang yang dingin, ternyata hangat ya?" Iris _hazel yeojya_ itu bergerak-gerak. Seolah berusaha keras menemukan bayangan Kyuhyun dari pekatnya kegelapan. "Seperti mesin penjual minuman yang tadi." Dan senyuman itu mengembang lebih lebar. Menunjukkan gigi kelinci yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

Kyuhyun dapat merasakan kaki-kakinya bergetar hebat. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa sebuah senyuman berefek begitu besar pada tubuhnya?

_Yeojya_ itu membungkuk perlahan. "Lee Sungmin _imnida_."

"A-ah, _nde_. _Joneun_, Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_."

"Kyuhyun-_sshi_, kau bisa mengantarku membeli pakaian? Aku butuh beberapa potong mantel baru untuk musim dingin besok." Ujarnya begitu riang. Seolah beban sekecil kerikil pun tak pernah mampir di kehidupannya.

"T-tentu." Kyuhyun mengusap tengkuknya. Mungkin ini aneh, tapi ia benar-benar tak keberatan mengantar _yeojya_ ini ke ujung dunia sekali pun.

.

**Flashback off**

**.**

'_Hey noona, bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?_'

Kyuhyun menengadah menatap langit kelabu musim gugur. Memang tak terlalu kelam seperti langit musim dingin, tapi cukup membuat hatinya ikut mendung.

Pandangannya kembali teralih. Pepohonan yang mulai menggugurkan satu per satu daunnya, menjadi objek baru bagi _obsidian_nya.

Jika Sungmin ada di sini, apakah ia bisa melihat semua ini? Ia sudah sembuh kan? Seharusnya ia sudah bisa melihat lagi. Dan Kyuhyun dapat menjamin, Sungmin pasti kegirangan setengah mati jika ia bisa melihat salju pertama yang jatuh di awal musim dingin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Ia merindukannya. Sangat. Bahkan ia juga merindukan suara tongkatnya yang teratur mendahului suara langkah kakinya.

Hembusan besar napas hangat ia hempaskan. Ini sulit. Menjaga dirinya agar tak menangis saat mengenangnya, itu sangat lah sulit. Terlebih sesak yang merajam hatinya seolah mendorong air mata untuk jatuh dari tampungannya. Ia butuh usaha yang benar-benar besar.

_**.**_

_**.**__**  
**__**You during the late autumn of that year.**__**  
**__**Where are you walking now?**__**  
**__**I miss the sound of your footsteps.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Flashback**

**.**

"Bisa tolong pilihkan yang sesuai denganku?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. _Hazel_ indahnya tak lagi bergerak-gerak mencari Kyuhyun. Mereka terlihat tenang dalam lingkaran beningnya.

"Err... entah lah. Aku tak tahu seleramu." Hanya itu yang bisa Kyuhyun jawab.

"Umm, menurutmu aku pantas dengan warna apa?" Ia memajukan bibirnya dan terlihat menopang dagu. Membuat Kyuhyun harus menelan salivanya.

"K-kau cantik dengan warna pink." Ia menatap mantel berwarna pink pucat yang Sungmin kenakan. Hey, hanya perasaannya saja atau ia memang jadi sering berkata gagap?

Sungmin tertawa kecil, "Kau tahu? Pink itu memang warna favoritku."

"Oh..." Kyuhyun kembali mengusap tengkuknya.

Dan pada akhirnya mereka berkeliling memilah mantel. Setiap mantel yang Sungmin pegang, ciri-cirinya akan dijelaskan oleh Kyuhyun. Terkadang, Kyuhyun menjelaskan mantel yang coba ia pilihkan untuk Sungmin. Hingga akhirnya pilihan mereka jatuh pada sebuah mantel berwarna pink tua. Dengan kerah besar beserta pita hitam besar bermotif polkadot di bawah kerah bagian kanan. Sungmin akhirnya menyetujui mantel pilihan Kyuhyun.

"Ah, kau tak mau memilih mantel, Kyuhyun-_sshi_?"

Kyuhyun menoleh, "Tidak perlu. Aku masih punya banyak mantel untuk di pakai musim dingin besok."

Wajah Sungmin berubah muram, "Setidaknya izinkan aku memilihkan sebuah mantel untukmu sebagai balas budi."

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya. Entah kenapa ia tak bisa melihat _yeojya_ ini sedih bahkan muram seperti ini. "Baik lah, ku rasa aku butuh satu mantel baru."

Dan senyuman kembali merekah di bibir Sungmin. Membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau juga ikut mengukir senyum. "Eum, bisa kah kau menemukan sebuah mantel berwarna biru tua?"

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya sesaat. "Ada." Ujarnya saat ia melihat sebuah mantel biru tua yang dikenakan _mannequin_ di belakang kaca _display_.

"Kau menyukai mantel itu?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun menatap mantel itu lebih dekat. "Bukan pilihan yang buruk juga." Ujarnya sedikit lebih keras karena Sungmin berdiri cukup jauh.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, kita ambil yang itu."

"Hey!" Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin. "Ku pikir kau yang memilihkannya untukku." Ia kini merasa bahwa ia benar-benar ingin memakai mantel pilihan Sungmin. Demi Tuhan, apa yang terjadi pada otaknya?

"Aku sudah pilih warnanya." Gigi Sungmin berderet begitu imut. "Lihat? Milikku pink tua, dan milikmu biru tua. Bukan kah itu cocok?" Ujarnya sambil mengangkat mantelnya.

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus sambil tersenyum. _Yeojya_ ini benar-benar aneh. Dan yang lebih aneh, ia menyukai _yeojya_ aneh ini.

**.**

**Flashback end**

**.**

Kyuhyun menghirup udara dingin di sekitarnya. Mencoba mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen yang baru. Dan mengeluarkan karbon dioksida yang begitu menyesakkan dadanya.

Ia kembali menatap langit. Begitu luas, tak terbatas. Apakah Sungmin benar tinggal di sana?

Kedua matanya terpejam saat sesak itu kembali merajam hatinya. Ia menggeram sambil meremas mantel di bagian dadanya. Seolah mencoba merobek dadanya untuk menjemput asal sesak dalam hatinya dan membuangnya jauh-jauh.

Posisi duduknya merosot. Ia menyandarkan tengkuknya pada besi sandaran kursi taman. Kepalanya benar-benar menghadap langit.

'_Noona... kembali lah..._'

Dan setetes air mata lolos dari bendungannya. Jatuh dari sudut mata dan mengalir terus hingga telinganya.

Ia sudah bertahan selama ini. Bertahan satu tahun lamanya tanpa kehadiran Sungmin di sisinya. Tak ia sangka, akan sesulit ini jadinya. Semua terlalu singkat. Terlalu cepat. Ia bahkan belum mendengar kata cinta itu terucap dari mulutnya langsung. Waktu seolah begitu kejam pada mereka.

_**.**_

_**.**__**I tried to breathe in the wind because my heart was also missing you.**__**  
**__**My heart felt much better and hastened me.**__**  
**__**Let's go back before the hard night comes.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Flashback**

**.**

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan tangan Sungmin dari genggaman tangannya dalam saku mantelnya. Ia tersenyum menatap _yeojya_ itu. "Jadi ini rumahmu?"

Sungmin tersenyum manis. "Iya. Kau mau mampir?"

"Kalau tak—"

_**KRIEET**_

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama menolehkan kepalanya.

"_Eonnie_! Kau dari mana saja?" Seorang _yeojya_ remaja tanggung segera menyambar lengan Sungmin. Membuat jalinan sentuhan hangat Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin harus terputus. "Kami semua mencarimu kemana-mana."

Beda dengan Kyuhyun yang segera merengut kesal, Sungmin malah tersenyum lebar. "Aku hanya jalan-jalan sebentar, Hyukkie. Jangan khawatir."

Hyukkie menghela napasnya sambil menatap sendu pada Sungmin. "_Kajja_. _Eomma_ dan _appa_ heboh mencarimu ke mana-mana."

Sungmin tertawa kecil. "Ah, Kyuhyun-_sshi_, kau mau masuk?" Tanyanya pada Kyuhyun meski arah pandangannya tak tertuju pada _namja_ itu.

Hyukkie menolehkan kepalanya pada Kyuhyun. Ia menyipitkan matanya menatap _namja_ itu. Seolah _namja_ itu adalah penculik yang telah membawa kabur kakaknya.

"Aku hanya mengantarkannya pulang, adik manis." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan tatapan baik yang dibuat-buat. Membuat Hyukkie sedikit merinding.

Sungmin hanya bisa tertawa dibuatnya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarnya, Kyuhyun-_sshi_."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mengangguk kecil. "Senang bisa membantu." Hey, ini bukan Kyuhyun yang biasanya. Kyuhyun yang biasa hampir tidak pernah mau direpotkan orang lain, berbanding 180 derajat dengan Kyuhyun yang ini.

"Kau pemuda yang baik, Kyuhyun-_sshi_. Kebanyakan orang hanya menatap remeh pada anak kami." Ujar nyonya Lee sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun bisa mengerti itu. Dengan keadaan Sungmin yang seperti ini, bukan tidak mungkin ia menjadi bahan kucilan masyarakat. Sangat mengagumkan jika mengingat Sungmin bisa hidup dengan semua itu di sepanjang hidupnya.

"_Eonnie_ sudah tidur." Hyukkie —atau yang Kyuhyun ketahui bernama asli Eunhyuk— turun dari tangga.

"Dia sudah memimun obatnya?" Tanya sang _appa_.

Hyukkie hanya mengangguk sambil berlalu menuju dapur.

Dan Kyuhyun mengernyit. Apakah Sungmin sedang sakit? Ia tak terlihat seperti orang pesakitan, terlepas dari kondisi penglihatannya. "Ah, Tuan Lee, apakah Sungmin _noona_ sedang sakit?"

Tuan Lee malah memandang Nyonya Lee. Mereka lama saling pandang sampai akhirnya Tuan Lee menghembuskan napas berat. "Kau orang yang baik. Kau berhak tahu keadaan Sungmin yang sebenarnya."

Dan seketika Kyuhyun merasakan jantungnya berdenyut keras. Ia punya firasat buruk. Apa seharusnya Kyuhyun tidak tahu keadaan Sungmin yang sebenarnya saja?

"Sungmin sudah lama sakit. Sudah sejak kecil ia mengidap kebutaan. Dan yang kelamaan kami ketahui bahwa penyebab kebutaannya adalah..." Napas Nyonya Lee seperti tertahan. Ia hanya menunduk sambil mencoba menstabilkan deru napasnya.

"Kanker."

Sepersekian detik Kyuhyun terdiam. Kemudian ia terbelalak sambil menoleh cepat pada Tuan Lee. "Kanker?"

Tuan Lee memejamkan matanya sambil kembali menghela napas. "Sungmin mengidap kanker mata. Itu lah mengapa ada setitik putih di tengah _iris_ mata Sungmin. Membuatnya berbeda dari tuna netra yang lain." Ia menelan ludahnya kelu. Meski ia sudah tahu lama keadaan anaknya, ia tetap tak sanggup jika harus mengingatnya.

Keadaan ruangan itu kini hening. Mereka masih di sana bersama pikirannya masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya sang bungsu keluarga Lee muncul dari balik dinding. Ternyata selama ini ia bersembunyi di sana mendengarkan seluruh percakapan antara orang dewasa itu.

"Sungmin _eonnie_ sudah banyak menderita. Kalau pada akhirnya kau juga akan meninggalkannya seperti yang lain, sebaiknya kau pergi dari kehidupannya sekarang juga." Hyukkie berbicara sambil menahan gemetar di seluruh tubuhnya. Baginya, kebahagiaan sang kakak adalah yang terpenting. Takkan ia biarkan siapa pun menyakiti kakaknya lagi.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa termangu. Tak pernah sekali pun ia berpikir akan jadi seperti ini. Terlibat terlalu jauh dalam sebuah kisah haru biru seorang _yeojya_ pengidap kanker mata. Harus kah ia pergi? Meninggalkan Sungmin selamanya dan melupakannya? Membiarkan Sungmin sendirian menanggung deritanya?

"Kami tahu, kau pasti kaget. Sekali lagi, terima kasih telah membantu Sungmin hari ini. Ia terlihat sangat senang tadi. Tapi, benar apa yang Hyukkie katakan..." Tuan Lee menatap Kyuhyun. "...kau boleh pergi sekarang sebelum kau menyakiti Sungmin dikemudian hari."

Kyuhyun mendongak menatap Tuan Lee yang kini telah berdiri. Ia menoleh ke samping pada Nyonya Lee yang kini sudah terisak. Ia menoleh lagi ke sisi lain pada Hyukkie yang menatapnya dengan mata dan hidung memerah. Ia juga sepertinya habis menangis.

"Aku..." Kyuhyun kehilangan kata-katanya. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Ia tak tahu mana yang harus ia pilih. Pergi meninggalkan Sungmin atau terus bersamanya hingga Sungmin yang akan pergi meninggalkannya. Semuanya sama saja.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Yes, it was you who brought me out of there.**__**  
**__**You closely held my hand that was in my pocket.**__**  
**__**You during the late autumn of that year.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Aku akan tinggal. Aku akan tetap bersamanya. Izinkan aku untuk tetap tinggal di kehidupannya."

Seluruh keluarga Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tercengang. Mereka terdiam mencerna setiap kata yang tegas meluncur dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu ini mengejutkan. Tapi, aku sungguh-sungguh ingin bersama Sungmin _noona_. Aku..." Kyuhyun kembali menelan kata bersama ludahnya. Apa yang akan ia katakan? Mencintainya? Ia bahkan baru bertemu hari ini dengannya. Itu terlalu tidak masuk akal.

"Kau boleh kemari sesering yang kau mau."

Kini semua mata tertuju pada Nyonya Lee. Kyuhyun pun turut menatapnya. Memberikan tatapan dengan penuh... entah lah, rasa terima kasih mungkin?

Nyonya Lee berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Ia menepuk bahunya pelan, "Tolong jaga Sungmin kami. Bahagiakan dia. Buat dia senang..." Ia menelan ludahnya sesaat. "... sampai di penghujung hidupnya."

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam. Ia tak tahu, juga tak mau berkata-kata. Ini... entah lah. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Senang, sedih, kaget, semuanya saling melebur. Membuat Kyuhyun bingung harus memberikan respon seperti apa.

**.**

**Flashback end**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Where are you walking now?**__**  
**__**I miss the sound of your footsteps.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

'_Noona, apa kau bisa berjalan sendiri di atas awan? Kau selalu berharap begitu 'kan? Berjalan sendiri tanpa bantuan tongkatmu dan melihat kakimu menapakkan diri di gumpalan awan yang lembut. Itu harapanmu 'kan?_'

Kyuhyun menatap arak-arak awan kelabu. Membayangkan Sungminnya tengah berjalan di atas awan itu dan mengintip dari sisi batas awan. Tersenyum menatapnya yang terlihat kecil dari atas sana. Lalu melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat dan berteriak...

'_Kyuhyun-sshi!_'

... memanggil namanya.

Ia tersenyum dan menunduk. Menatap gelas kopi di tangannya. Kemudian membuangnya ke keranjang sampah tepat di samping kursi taman.

'_Kau memang sudah pergi ke tempat yang lebih baik. Tapi aku yakin kau selalu mengunjungiku. Bukan kah itu yang kau janjikan padaku?_'

**.**

**Flashback**

**.**

Suara mesin pendeteksi detak jantung berdenging teratur. Menjadi suara latar dalam ruang rawat bernuansa pink itu. Sisanya hanya hembusan napas teratur yang terdengar.

Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya saat merasakan genggaman pada tangannya mengerat. Ia terantuk-antuk menatap jam dinding. Pukul setengah dua belas malam. Ia lalu menolehkan kepalanya pada Sungmin.

Genggaman Sungmin makin mengerat pada tangan Kyuhyun. Seolah ia tengah menahan rasa sakit dan mencoba memberitahu Kyuhyun bagaimana sakit itu sangat menyiksanya.

"_Noona_?" Kyuhyun mengusap bulir keringat yang merembes dari kulit dahi Sungmin. Ia kemudian mendekatkan dirinya pada Sungmin. Berbisik tepat di telinganya, "Aku di sini, _noona_. Aku ada di sini bersamamu. Kau tidak sendiri."

Dan ajaibnya, napas Sungmin berangsur membaik. Ia terlihat lebih rileks dengan raut wajah tenang. Mungkin ia hanya bermimpi buruk.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia naik ke tempat tidur Sungmin dan membaringkan diri di sampingnya. Berhimpitan di kasur ukuran _single_ membuat Kyuhyun harus memeluk Sungmin agar ia tak terjatuh. Seraya mengusap rambut Sungmin yang kian hari kian menipis, Kyuhyun bersenandung. Dengan suara lembutnya ia mencoba menenangkan Sungmin.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Yes, it was you who taught me autumn.**__**  
**__**A night with endless brown lonliness.**__**  
**__**I have to prepare for my winter that's approaching.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kenapa berhenti?"

Kyuhyun tersentak. Ia menunduk menatap Sungmin di pelukannya. "_Noona_, kau terbangun?"

"Ayo menyanyi lagi untukku." Sungmin melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Kyuhyun. Ia menyamankan diri di pelukan hangat _namja_ itu.

Dan Kyuhyun kembali bersenandung. Menyanyikan sebuah lagu tentang penghujung musim gugur. Momen pertama mereka bertemu.

"Berjanji lah padaku." Sungmin terdiam sesaat. Menunggu Kyuhyun berkata, namun ia terus bernyanyi. Maka Sungmin memutuskan untuk lanjut berbicara, "Jangan mudah menyerahkan nyawamu hanya untuk menyusulku. Jika saatnya sudah tiba, kita pasti akan bertemu. Dan pastikan lah, kita bertemu di tempat yang indah."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Ia terus bernyanyi melantunkan nada-nada cinta. Mengungkapkan secara tak langsung bagaimana ia sangat mencintai Sungmin.

"Aku juga akan berjanji untuk selalu mengunjungimu. Dan aku akan menepatinya. Jadi kau juga harus menepati janjimu. _Arra_?" Sungmin masih bersandar pada dada bidang Kyuhyun. Air mata telah lama mengalir dari muara _hazel_nya. _Iris_ itu kini telah merubah dirinya menjadi keputihan. Bola matanya tak lagi bening melainkan kemerahan pekat. Kanker makin menggerogoti keindahan _hazel_nya.

Kyuhyun hanya mengusap lembut surai kecoklatan milik Sungmin. Tanpa Sungmin ketahui, Kyuhyun tengah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menjaga dirinya tak menangis.

"Nanti, kalau aku sudah 'sembuh', aku akan selalu mengawasimu dari batas awan. Aku akan melambaikan tanganku padamu yang pasti akan terlihat sangat kecil dari atas sana." Sungmin tersenyum. Menampakkan gigi-gigi kelincinya meski air matanya terus mengalir.

Kyuhyun menyelesaikan lagunya. Ia menghela napas panjang. "Kenapa kau terus berbicara? Bukan kah seharusnya kau istirahat?" Ia menunduk demi bisa melihat bidadarinya.

"Aku akan tidur setelah kau menciumku." Senyuman Sungmin makin melebar.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. Lalu kepalanya makin dalam menunduk. Menjemput bibir sintal Sungmin untuk dikecup. Begitu lembut, begitu hangat, dan mereka menyalurkan begitu pekat aroma cinta dalam tautan bibir mereka.

Tautan itu terlepas. Menyisakan senyuman paling manis di bibir Sungmin. "_Gomawo_, Kyu. Selamat tidur." Ia menutup matanya. Masih dengan senyum tertinggal di bibirnya.

Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sungmin sambil memeluknya erat saat mesin pendeteksi detak jantung tak lagi bernada teratur. Kini ia berdenging panjang nan melengking. Menandakan tak ada lagi detak jantung pada diri _yeojya_ itu.

Dan Kyuhyun akhirnya menangis. Terseguk sambil terus memeluk Sungmin erat. Dengan bibir yang masih melekat pada dahi _yeojya_ itu.

Dia akhirnya pergi. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun juga meninggalkan kebutaannya. Ia sudah sembuh sekarang. Ia bisa melihat Kyuhyun sekarang.

**.**

**Flashback end**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My winter that has long nights. **__**  
**__**My winter that has a lot of you.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kyuhyun mengusap pipi lembabnya. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya. Setelah itu ia mengambil ponsel dari saku mantelnya. Melihat beberapa pesan tak penting dari para sahabatnya. Perhatiannya sedikit teralih saat melihat sebuah uang koin menggelinding di trotoar tepat di sampingnya.

"AWAAAAS!"

Kyuhyun mendongak lalu menoleh ke belakang. Ia menatap seorang _yeojya_ paruh baya tengah berteriak di seberang jalan. Dan semuanya seolah berjalan _slow motion_ bagi Kyuhyun.

Bagaimana ia mengejar seorang anak _namja_ kecil yang sedang mengejar uang koin yang tadi menggelinding ke jalan raya. Lalu Kyuhyun menarik baju anak kecil itu tepat saat sebuah motor melintas di hadapannya. Ia memeluk anak itu dan kembali membawanya ke tepi jalan. Menyerahkan anak itu pada ibunya yang tengah terisak.

Ibu itu berterima kasih padanya. Dan ia hanya tersenyum lalu membalikkan dirinya kemudian melangkah. Agaknya ia lupa bahwa ia tengah berada di tepi jalan raya. Dan...

_**TIIIIIINNN!**_

_**BRAAKKK!**_

Dan semuanya gelap di mata Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun mengernyit. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekeliling. Lalu _obsidian_nya jatuh pada seorang _yeojya_ yang berdiri memunggunginya. Ia mendekati _yeojya_ itu. "Kau bilang ingin bertemu di tempat yang indah. Kenapa putih semua begini?" Ujarnya dengan nada sedikit ketus.

_Yeojya_ itu tertawa kecil. Dan ia menoleh. "Tapi bagiku ini indah." Ia memamerkan gigi kelincinya yang begitu menggemaskan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku merindukanmu, _noona_." Ia meraih tangan mungil _yeojya_ itu.

_Yeojya_ itu hanya tersenyum. "Kita akan bersama selamanya, Kyu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N:: bekas publish di FB. Spesial buat kakak tercinta yang berbaik hati mau nraktir nonton The Dark Knight Rises :D  
**_

_**ngga gaje seperti biasa kan ya? ga aneh kan bacanya? Ga bikin boring kan narasinya? Jadi, apakah ini berakhir happy end? Atau sad end? Jawabannya kembali lagi pada para readers. Apakah Kyuhyun benar mati dan bertemu Sungmin atau dia cuma bermimpi? Atau yang paling parah, dia mati tapi ketemu ama yeojya lain selain Sungmin? Wakakakakak, silahkan cari jawabannya sendiri. xD #plak**_


End file.
